<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【红绿】某日日常 by yanyin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692685">【红绿】某日日常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyin/pseuds/yanyin'>yanyin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyin/pseuds/yanyin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>前情提要：<br/>在经历漫长的双向暗恋后，哈尔和巴里终于告白同居了。这是他们同居后的第二天，巴里外出采购，而哈尔想要一份礼物……<br/>P.S.：<br/>语c群对戏延伸</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, barryhal - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【红绿】某日日常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前情提要：<br/>
在经历漫长的双向暗恋后，哈尔和巴里终于告白同居了。这是他们同居后的第二天，巴里外出采购，而哈尔想要一份礼物……</p><p>正文：<br/>
巴里愉快地哼着歌回到家。就在昨晚，他最好的战友、搭档，他暗恋而不自知的星子哈尔终于在意外的刺激下告白。他们无疑度过了一个愉快的夜晚，哈尔被累得不轻，早上巴里出门时还赖在床上睡得人事不省。一想起新晋男朋友清早迷迷糊糊地赖在自己怀里撒娇打滚要求多睡一会儿，巴里忍不住低低笑出了声，也不知道他现在能下床了没。</p><p>    出乎巴里意料，一推开房门，上等牛排在黄油滋养下散发出的浓香扑面而来。哈尔正端着盘子走出厨房，听到门口的响动快活地看了过来：“中午好啊巴里，欢迎回来！”</p><p>    “中午好”，看出哈尔行动间还有些许僵硬，巴里体贴地给了哈尔一个拥抱，不着痕迹地分担了他的着力点，“你做了午餐？”</p><p>    “当然。”哈尔默契地将体重交付给男朋友，端着餐盘得意地献宝：“特大份乔丹家秘制酱料牛排配肉酱意面，保障你一天的体能储备！”</p><p>    “看着很不错啊。”眼见巴里这么捧场哈尔反而有些羞赧，但还是坚持继续昨晚未说尽的话语：“很久没做过饭了手艺可能有点生疏，但我保证未来会学会更多闪电侠专属菜式。所以巴里，你愿意收留一个无家可归的男朋友吗？”</p><p>    “当然不会介意。”巴里对这份隐晦的告白好笑又无奈，睡都睡了难道他还不相信他们是真的彼此相爱？“反正也不是第一回了。”</p><p>    见巴里没反驳那句‘男朋友’，哈尔厚着脸皮完全无视了后半句的调侃。“我就知道巴里你会答应的！听说Lego和韦恩集团联名推出了联盟款套装，你说我们买一套怎么样？”他没告诉巴里，在自以为无望的长久单恋中，他曾看着网络上一部分爱好特殊的粉丝们放在一起摆拍的绿灯侠与闪电侠积木神思不属，然后数着干瘪的钱包筹划着在床头也放上这么一套聊作慰藉。当然，现在他可以和闪电侠真人黏黏糊糊地睡在一张床上，但有这么一套可爱的小东西作为纪念也不错？</p><p>    巴里显然不知道哈尔在想什么，他为这份迟来的童趣笑出了声，但他愿意纵容哈尔这些无伤大雅的小爱好。“如果你很感兴趣的话，big boy. 显然CCPD的警察薪水还是足够支付的。”</p><p>    听到了想要的答案，哈尔不顾自己隐隐作痛的腰，兴高采烈地抱起巴里转了一圈。“哦我甜蜜的小熊，我真是爱死你了。放心吧，我一定会给Lego的我们拼出一套大大的房子，绝对不比大蝙蝠家的庄园差！”</p><p>    看着哈尔闪闪发亮的眼睛，巴里忍不住双手圈上他的脖颈，在对方唇上落下轻轻一吻。“我相信你一定会的，毕竟积木可限制不了你的思维。”</p><p>    哈尔因这突如其来的吻愣了一瞬，旋即得寸进尺地润泽巴里的嘴唇，主动张口诱哄着对方攻城略地，于接吻间隙含糊地吐出一句话：“当然，我可是最伟大的绿灯侠。”</p><p>    最后他们谁都没有吃到这顿午餐，或者说，巴里享用了另一种形式的‘午餐’。</p><p>    哈尔此刻正光着下半身坐在巴里大腿上，身上还挂着一件印着闪电侠标志的围裙。巴里搂着他的腰，手指沾着桌上的黄油探向他的身后，昨夜被仔细品尝过的小穴还有些红肿，指尖在闭合的入口轻轻一戳便会感到掌中的腰肢微微颤抖。灯侠这样敏感的反应前所未见，巴里一时起了玩心，也不急着扩张，手指深深浅浅地在穴口来回戳刺，仿佛弹钢琴般享受着哈尔口中随着自己的动作溢出的高低不一的美妙呻吟。</p><p>    哈尔苦闷地摇头，他的身体已经被唤醒了昨夜餍足的记忆，这样蜻蜓点水般的玩弄只会让他更加深陷情欲，他忍不住在巴里再一次戳弄时狠心沉下身子。过分干涩的甬道在被侵入时痛的哈尔忍不住收紧四肢，空虚的后穴却将手指牢牢箍紧，火热的内壁迫不及待地含吮温暖着冰凉的手指。哈尔将头埋在巴里肩膀上，咬紧嘴唇吞下一声猝不及防的痛呼，但仍克制不住身体痛感与情欲交织的剧烈颤抖。</p><p>    巴里显然被哈尔的动作吓了一跳。他拉起肩上那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，略带歉意地吻上哈尔蹙起的眉心，然后是泛红的眼角，高挺的鼻梁……一路顺着脸庞滑下，最终停留在哈尔饱满的嘴唇上。巴里的手指依旧在甬道内小心开拓着，舌反复舔吮着深深的齿印，撬开咬紧的牙关将哈尔断断续续的呜咽统统吞入腹中。房间内变得一片寂静，唯有不断被开拓的后穴随着手指的进出渐渐泛起水声。</p><p>    随着巴里故意在前列腺四周不住揉弄开发，哈尔的阴茎悄悄抬头，却被身上的麻布围裙拦了下来。哈尔委屈地在巴里的大腿上扭来扭去想要摆脱这碍事的布料，却只挑逗的巴里越发欲火焚身。在他屁股上拍了一把以示警告，巴里隔着围裙握住了哈尔，麻布粗糙的质感刺激着娇嫩的冠头，巴里的手指以常人难以承受的速度灵活而迅速地上下撸动着，后穴也配合着加紧了对前列腺的进攻。哈尔哪里受得住这个，在巴里的前后夹击下没多久便一泄如注，整个人四肢虚软地挂在了巴里身上。</p><p>    至此，巴里终于满意地举起他早已无力的身子，滚烫的阴茎对准那个一开一合的入口迅速捅了进去。“啊——！”突如其来的入侵让哈尔惊叫出声，高潮中的身体比平时更加敏感，肠肉绞紧了入侵的硬物，却又被强硬地破开重重阻隔长驱直入至最深处。被反复碾压过的肉壁乖顺地含着粗长的性器，殷勤谄媚地吮吸按摩着正无情鞭笞自己的武器。</p><p>    巴里的手指摸上了被满满撑开的穴口，轻轻摩挲着阴茎周边那圈绷紧发白的肌肉，随后沿着会阴一路向前，掌心裹住饱满的双球反复把玩，直至握住那根再次精神起来的阴茎撸动起来。这太过刺激了，哈尔拼命扭动挣扎着想要逃离，腰却软的用不上劲，没几下便重重跌坐回滚烫的阴茎上，反而在重力作用下将自己操的更深。哈尔的嗓子已经哑了，只能挂在巴里身上用气音小声求饶，极乐的泪水无意识地顺着脸颊滑下，打湿了巴里肩头的布料。巴里紧紧圈住哈尔的腰身将他拼命压向自己怀里，下身失控地以远超常人的速度加紧冲刺。过量的快感席卷过全身，哈尔已经被操懵了，如垂死的天鹅般本能地扬起修长的脖颈，无声尖叫着高潮了。随着后穴痉挛着不断收缩，巴里也情难自已地射在他温暖的身体里。</p><p>    良久，高潮的余韵渐渐平息，巴里这才依依不舍地准备拔出来。“别急啊，”哈尔没骨头似的靠在巴里怀里，沙哑而疲惫的声音带着笑意：“你都把我肏开了，就这么拔出来漏了多难打理啊。”巴里简直要为他这份大无畏的作死精神气笑了，起身抬手在他成熟饱满的屁股上揉了一把，“那你说怎么办？”</p><p>    “呃啊……”随着巴里的动作体内的阴茎也改变了位置，哈尔忍不住呻吟着环上了巴里的脖子，喘息着在他耳边低语：“就这么…哈…这么带我去浴室…哈啊……”</p><p>后记：<br/>
接下来的半天，他们连卧室的门都没能出去，更别说去买Lego积木了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>